


Edward Nigma x Reader - Distraction

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, The Riddler x Reader - Freeform, Tumblr request, arkham knight riddler, edward nigma x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, this was a request from a lovely tumblr follower:‘I have always had this idea in mind xD: an Arkham Riddler (you can choose which one, I love them all) who is working on the computer (like made the next trap for batman and things like that lol) and it’s very late (like 2/3 am). and it’s like a week that’s working all day (including the night) So the reader (female pls) tries to convince him (in a sweet way) to go to bed (cause she is quite worried about him). I imagined it like a very sweet and fluff thing ahaha xDxD thx!!! :D’





	Edward Nigma x Reader - Distraction

You turned over in bed, pulling the duvet around you liked a cocoon, groaning as you now reached for your phone by the bed, checking the time. 2:23am. You groaned again, louder this time and rolled onto your back again, glancing over for Edward next to you but finding the bed empty and undisturbed apart from where you had pulled the duvet in your sleep - skewing it slightly. You frowned at the empty space, this was the fourth time this week you had gone to bed without him because he had wanted to stay up late to work on the project he’d been busy with for the last week. It was also the fourth time he hadn’t been in bed when you woke up

This was getting ridiculous.

You sighed loudly and pushed yourself begrudgingly up right, swinging your legs out of bed, immediately feeling the cool air attacking your exposed legs as you pushed yourself onto your feet. You grabbed your nearest jumper and pulled it on as a poor substitute to the warmth of your bed as you now padded out of the dark room down the spiralling staircase of the converted observatory you and Ed called home. When you reached the foot of the stairs you weren’t surprised to see faint beams of light piercing through the cracks of the door opposite you – the door that led to Eddie’s personal work shop. You rolled your eyes at your confirmed suspicions and moved toward the door, following the second set of stairs down to the underground bunker-like room that Edward so often holed himself up in. You stepped off the last industrial metal step to find yourself in a room lit solely by the multiple flickering computer screens that filled the wall directly in front of you, surrounding and illuminating a shadowy figure hunched over the desk in front of him.

“Eddie?” You mumbled sleepily, blinking as you adjusted to the light. Edward Nigma - who seemed to be tinkering with something in front of him - didn’t seem to hear you, maintain his posture bowed over his desk. You stepped further into the room, silently moving up behind him. “Eddie?” You croaked again, louder this time.

“Hm?” He muttered, the only sign that he acknowledged your presence.

“Ed, its 2:30.” You told him, but he didn’t respond. “In the morning.” You stressed. Ed still didn’t say anything however, too engrossed in his work, and instead blindly reaching a hand for something on his right, before then using it to rub furiously on whatever was in front of him - apparently frustratedly erasing a mistake. “Eddie, you’ve been working non-stop for nearly a week!” You exclaimed exasperated by his behaviour. “It’s not healthy!” You protested at the back of his head, the short hair messy and unkempt from where he ruffled whilst he contemplated a question.

You noticed his shirt was hung over the back of his chair, leaving Ed in just one of his grubby vest tops which had long stopped being anywhere close to white despite the number of times you tried to wash them. Ed always refused to buy any new ones and even continued to wear the torn ones, not caring about his appearance and telling you that anything new would quickly reach the same state thanks to his work. He was right of course, but you didn’t let him think that – he knew it anyway after all, despite what you said.

You watched him now with concern as his exposed - surprisingly toned - arms flexed as he scribbled something down, correcting his earlier mistake, the bruises and burns on his skin catching the light from the screens, memories of his experiments and run-ins with the bat.

When he sat up slightly, evaluating his work, you stepped towards him again, deciding to attempt a new tactic rather than trying to rationally reason with the man anymore. You placed your hands lightly on his shoulders, feeling him flinch in surprise under your touch, and slid your hands down his chest, crossing them as you leant forward to rest your chin on his shoulder. The contact seemed to wake Edward from his work stupor. “[Y/N]?” He mumbled, turning his head towards you slightly, a tone of surprise in his rough, unused voice - almost like he’d forgotten you were there – or never realised it. You lightly kissed his cheek in answer. “Why aren’t you asleep, my dear?” He scolded gently.

“Because you aren’t.” You murmured against his cheek, not having missed the worn, exhausted features on his face - the bags under his eyes, heavy lids and rough, unshaven jaw.

He gave you a small, almost sad smile. “My apologies, my love.” He murmured genuinely.

You smiled forgivingly. “So, will you please come upstairs with me?” You hummed in his ear.

He sighed heavily, exasperated. “I can’t, my dear,” He muttered, through gritted teeth, “I’ve got to finish this!” He gestured down at the page in front of him which you could see was littered with scribbles and surrounded by a variety of tools “– It must be my greatest conundrum yet!” He declared raising a hand, though his voice sounded worn and tired and even his movements didn’t seem to have as much grand theatrics as usual.

Your smiled dropped and you pulled back from him, upset. “Eddie,” You whined, “you’ve been working on this non-stop for days! Throughout all that time you haven’t slept a wink! You exclaimed. “You wouldn’t even have eaten or drunk anything if I didn’t keep forcing you too!”

“That’s because this has to be perfect!” He cried angrily, gesturing again, this time at the main computer screen in front of him. You flinched slightly at the harshness in his voice, but you knew it wasn’t directed at you – it was just frustration. “Anything less and he just works it out like that!” Edward snapped his fingers in the air, gritting his teeth. “Anything less and it is an insult to my own genius!” He growled, suddenly slamming his fists down on the keyboard in front of him. You cringed at the loud crash, seeing he was clearly reaching the end of his rope.

“Eddie…” You tried cautiously, “Don’t you think you might work better if you got some rest? Took a break and came back to look at it with some fresh ideas?” You suggested.

“I should be capable of beating that dullard!” He growled, only seeming to half listen to you.

“And you are –“ You said, stepping around the side of him, “you’re still a genius even when you haven’t slept in over 72 hours…” You reassured him, “But if you want perfection, you need your brain to be at it’s top form,” You insisted, turning to face him and perching on his desk next to him where his arms still leant heavily on the desk. “and for that, you need to rest it… To sleep.” You explained gently, placing a hand lightly on his nearest balled fist, noting how the storm in his eyes seemed to calm. “Come tomorrow morning you can lock yourself back down here and I’ll supply you with unlimited coffee.” You assured him with a weak smile, “But please, just tonight, will you come upstairs and get some sleep? For me?” You begged.

You could see from his face that he was calculating each and every option - weighing up your logic. Finally, he opened the fist your hand was resting on, letting your palm slip into his. He squeezed your fingers, then lifting them to his lips, kissing the back of your hand, his eyes on yours and his lips lingering. You felt your cheeks warm and you had to glance away. “You have convinced me, my dear…” Ed relented, his eyes still not leaving yours. “For you…” He drawled.

You smiled shyly as Ed now rose to his feet, helping you down you leant up to kiss him gratefully. His eyes flicker over your pyjama and jumper attire as you dropped back down onto your heels and you saw something flash in his eyes. “Come then, my love, whilst I still let you distract me…” He hummed teasingly, pulling your hand after him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have no idea if I did this right - I kind of based the description off the Arkham Knight version of the Riddler - but I’ve never written his character before and I only watched a couple of video clips as reference so I apologise if he’s a bit ooc - I wasn’t really 100% sure how he’d react to things!


End file.
